


Tales of a Raven

by animedevilluvzyuri



Category: RWBY, Tales of Berseria
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Demons, F/F, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Revenge, Self-Discovery, World Travel, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedevilluvzyuri/pseuds/animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: I don't know where I am nor do I know the people I'm traveling with. I've often wondered where I came from as if I feel like I don't belong here. My past is a mystery and yet I'm haunted by these strange dreams whenever I sleep. The only things I do know is that my name is Raven and I'm something called a daemon. I believe as long as I'm with them, I'll find the truth of who I am.





	1. Tales of an Amnesiac

**A/N: First off, let me say that I'm really digging Tales of Berseria even though I'm new to the Tales series. Yes, shocking, isn't it? Then again, I got into the Final Fantasy series because of XIII. Anyway…it was only a matter of time before my active imagination gave way to this. So let's see how this goes. As a final note, Kiba opening one will serve as the opening for this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Tales of Berseria. They belong to their rightful owners.

Tales of a Raven

First Chapter: Tales of an Amnesiac

**? P.O.V**

Darkness. That's all I ever see in this cell despite some sliver of light coming out of a small barred window coming from the door. I call it darkness because I doubt I'll see the light out of this cage except if I see a light at the other end of some dark tunnel. I was a ragged mess, wearing nothing more than some tattered excuse of an oversized grey T-shirt and nothing more and I do mean nothing more. I'd rather not go any deeper than that. My hair was a mess and unruly due to the lack of care I was supposed to do. Then again, I'm in a prison. Such a pleasantry was beyond a given. I suppose what made this worse was that I seldom had any good sleep. Whenever I would close my eyes, I see her. This…figure wearing some strange white mask with red markings. Whenever I saw the figure, I would flee in terror for my life but the figure would always be in front of me no matter how far I ran away. To add that, I would see strange images flashing before me. I didn't understand what they were supposed to me and whenever I would wake up, I would have this terrible headache.

This has been going on for I don't know how long. I've lost count of the days ever since they put me in this cell. And the reason? That I can't remember either. I can't remember anything. Of who I am, where I come from, what my past was, or even my name. I can't remember any of them. What I find strange is that I can't remember the last time I ate and yet I never felt hungry once. This dim cell, this dirty floor, that ripped up bed, they are all I know in this life. And I hate every part of it. I feel like a bird that's been caged by force with no way of escape. Being confined in this small space, it feels absolutely unbearable to me. Being not able to remember who you were before didn't help either. At this point, it was insignificant. What answers are there for me about my past if there are none to be there? I've long accepted that.

It was another day I suppose where I was sitting on my bed doing nothing as usual with my knees brought up to my face. I normally don't pay attention to the time since that's been lost to me ever since I was thrown into here. I heard footsteps approaching my cell and lifted my head up. I rarely talk to the guards of this prison but curiosity had gotten the better of me. Soon as I saw the guard walk past my cell, I ran up to the door. "Guard! Hey, guard!" It seemed I gained his attention he turned around to me. Or she. It's hard to tell with those ridiculous helmets they're wearing. I sometimes wonder how they even see through them. "Can you tell me how long I've been in here?"

I felt anxious as the guard didn't reply to me. Then I heard a scoff. Judging from the sound, it was a woman after all. "You've been in this prison for over a year already. Not like that matters to a daemon like you."

I saw her turn around and leave. I stepped away from my cell door and sat down back onto my bed and contemplate about what I was told. A year. It's only been that long? It feels longer than that. Like an eternity. And what that guard said before. A daemon? Me? Is that why I'm in this? Also, what is a daemon? I've never heard such a thing before. Oh well. It's not like it'll matter later on. If I've been in this prison for only a year, it'll be likely I'll spend the rest of my life rotting in this cell. I walk back to my bed and lay down on it. Once I closed my eyes, I fell asleep as it's the only way for me to pass the time even though I know what awaits me in that darkness.

_D_

"SA***!"

"R****, wait!"

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to her!"

"R****!"

_D_

I opened and sat up quickly while my breathing shaky. That dream again. I've had it countless times and I'm not any closer to knowing what it meant. The names are muffled so I don't know who's who. I groaned while placing my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to realize the noise that was coming outside my cell door. What was making all that racket? "Take down the exorcists! We're escaping this hellhole!"

Did I hear that right? Escaping? Does that mean there's a jailbreak going on? I walked over to my cell door and gave it a slight push. To my surprise, it actually opened. I pushed it all the way open and saw other prisoners and strange creatures making a run for it in whatever direction they went. I was so confused. What could've happened to start this? I don't think questions like that matter now. If this was a prison break, that means I could escape too. Anywhere would be better than spending the rest of my life in that damned cell. The only problem is where I should start? "Don't you think we should go where they're keeping the weapons?" I quickly caught that and listened in to one of the prisoners was saying. "I heard they kept every weapon that belonged to every prisoner that's in here."

That seemed very helpful to me. I'm sure I could find a weapon that suits me there. "You idiot! That would be the first place the exorcists would guard!"

Of course, it wouldn't be something so simple. Still, as long as there's a chance… "Where can I find it?" I approached the two.

They seemed pretty surprised that a woman was speaking to them. They also looked at me like I had some crazy plan. "What are you, stupid? You'll get yourself killed."

Somehow, I don't see that happening. "I guess I'm stupid then. Now, which way?"

They seemed a little uncertain to me but one of them sighed. "You can find it if you follow that path." He pointed at a door not far from us. "Go there and take a turn to the left. That's where you'll find it. Although, I'm not sure what a woman like you is going to do."

I chuckled at his words. "I'll think of something. One more thing. How did this prison riot start?"

I saw the other prisoner think about my question for a second or two. "I don't know much but it was started by a woman. Next thing we knew, all the seals were broken on our cell doors and most of us ran off."

A woman started this? That's quite the surprise. I have a feeling she didn't start this for the fun of it. Aside from that, I got what I needed to know. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I'll be on my way now." I ran past them and headed toward that storage room. I went through that door and followed the directions that man gave me. Apparently, he was worried for nothing as I've yet to see these…exorcists. I suppose that's what the guards are called here. I saw a door up ahead and thought that was the room. I guess luck was on my side. I opened the door slowly and silently so not to raise any alarm.

I quietly entered the room and looked around. Sure enough, this seemed where they would keep some important items. "Ah, there you are." I gasped and turned to see a man holding a rather long sword. "Stormhowl. Back in my hands again." It seems I came in a rather touching moment. I saw him fit that long sword onto his back. "So you're here to plunder or what?" I gasped at what he said and turned to me. I was surprised to what he looked like. Even more so with what I was feeling from him. It was…strange. He smiled at me. "So you're one too huh?"

I didn't understand what he meant by that. "One what?"

He chuckled at me. "You don't know? I never met someone who didn't know they were a daemon." There's that word again. What did it mean? "Anyway… help yourself to what's here. I already got what I came for."

I could see that. It seemed he wasn't out to harm me but that didn't mean he could be an enemy to me. I took his opportunity and searched what I could find. Among looking at the crates, I felt a strange sensation. Like something was calling me. I approached one of the crates and opened it. I gasped at what it held. This outfit inside of it was reminiscent of the one that masked woman wore in my nightmares. There was also a sword of some kind that was long. I picked it up and that feeling became even stronger. Did I have some sort of connection to this? "Found something you like?" I turned around with the sword in hand and that man was still here in the room for some reason. He whistled at the weapon I was holding. "That's quite the sword you have there but the sheath isn't anything I've seen before. What are the colors on it supposed to mean?"

I looked at what he was talking about and there were several different colors on it. I haven't had a clue and yet…something about this all seems familiar to me. I turned back to the crate and set the sword down. I can figure all of this later but first… "Can you turn around?"

I could almost hear him smile. "I understand." I glanced back a little and saw he did turn around. At least he was a gentleman. I looked back at the clothes and grabbed them.

I suppose I should be grateful they kept everything. Even the essentials. Once I set that sword to my left hip, I was done dressing. Again, I found it strange that even though it's my first wearing actual clothes and yet I'm familiar with them. I turned around and saw that man who still had his back turned against me. "I'm done now."

He turned back and around and seemed to like what he saw what I was wearing. "Not bad. You defiantly don't look like some prisoner now." I'll take the compliment. "So what's your next move?"

I pondered about that and came up with a simple solution. "I suppose to take out anyone who gets in my way and get out of here. You?" I was curious of his goals.

I heard chuckle at my question. "Simple for me. Find the woman who told me where to find Stormhowl. She should still be around."

A woman? I wonder if that's the same woman who started this riot in the first place. An idea suddenly came to me. "You wouldn't mind if I tagged along, would you? You at least seem to know where to go."

He just shrugged at me. "Do what you want, I don't mind but don't expect me to help you out if you get into trouble."

I expected as much. Still, at least this was better than going at it alone. Both of us ran out of the storage room and I followed him through the corridor. "You know where to go to next?"

I heard him laugh at my question. "You got me. I kinda figured heading to one of the towers first to get a look at the surroundings and see what's happening." Not the most well thought out plan but at least it was a start.

If I'm going to stick around with him, I might as well get to know him. "What's your name?"

I didn't hear a reply from him. "Rokurou Rangetsu. That's who I am." Rokurou Rangetsu. Quite the name he has. "And you? What's your name?"

My name? I couldn't help but find the question a little humorous. "I'm sorry but I don't even know my own past. Much less my name. The only detail I know is that I've spent a year here in this prison."

I've always wondered what my name was but it always eluded me. "Only a year? This must be your lucky break then." I suppose he's right. "If you have no memory, that would explain why you don't remember becoming a daemon."

Is my memory loss linked to me becoming a daemon? I have so many questions and yet no answers. Well, I suppose that's not true. I do have one question that should be able to be answered. "And are you a daemon as well?"

Again, he laughed at my question. "You got that right and so is the woman I'm looking for." I'm surprisingly learning a lot today. Far more than the year I've been confined here. "Since you don't know your own name, hope you don't mind me giving one to you. I was thinking of Aka."

Aka, huh? "And why Aka of all things?"

Somehow, I know he was smiling. "Because of the color of your eyes and the outfit you're wearing." My eyes? Come to think of it, I've never seen a reflection of myself once.

It may not be my real name but I'll take it regardless. "Halt!" We both saw guards, three of them approaching us. We stopped just in front of them. "This riot of yours is almost quelled. Time for you two to return back to your cells."

I saw Rokurou smirk at the words. "That was faster than I thought." It may be funny to him but it still worried me. "Although, it doesn't look like you'll let us pass nice and easy." That much is obvious. Still, even if it's three against two, I'm confident we'll defeat them. "Show them what you can do Aka."

Wait, what? "Why are you letting me fight them? Aren't you going to help me?"

I saw him cross his arms. "I need to know you won't slow me down and capable of fighting. Just because you're wielding a sword doesn't mean you know how to use it. So let's see how good of a swordswoman you really are."

I had some serious doubts about this plan. "And if I'm killed?"

He just gave me a bright smile. "I'll be sure to have a drink in your memory." Thanks for that. I'll be dead but at least you'll have a drink for me.

I begrudgingly stepped toward the three guards. As much as I hate to admit it, Rokurou did have some truth to what he said about me. If I don't pull my weight, I'll nothing more than a burden. I began to feel a little nervous I'm going to fight. I know this is the reason why I picked up a weapon in the first place but taking on three guards at once seems to be a little much for a first time. Oh well, it's not I have much of a choice at this point. I grabbed the handle of my sword tightly and already the guards were being wary. "You will not pass through daemon!"

All three of them rushed at me at once. I did the same running to them and quickly drew out my sword. I slashed all three of them while passing them by and stopped from behind. The next thing I knew, I heard three large clang noises hitting the ground. I flicked my sword and sheathed it. I turned around saw those three guards lying on the ground. Did I actually do that? It seemed like it happened in a flash. "Not bad." I turned my attention to Rokurou walking towards me. "Judging from your swordplay, I'd say you're proficient in laido."

I'll take that explanation but there was one thing I'm still confused. "How did I…do that?" I've never done this…laido and yet…

I saw him give me a smile. "Although you may not remember who you are, your body certainly remembers how to fight. You must've been quite the swordswoman in the past." He's not particularly wrong. My body did move on its own while I attacked those guards. Just who was I in the past? "Now that they're dealt with, let's keep moving. We don't have a lot of time." Right. They did say the riot was almost contained. I would rather not waste this chance. We resumed running to the tower closest to us. The rest of the way went smoothly without a problem. I guess it's because the guards are busy with the rioters somewhere else.

We finally reached a room where there was a ladder that led to the top of the tower. "We're finally here."

I grabbed the ladder and tried to climb it but I heard Rokurou clear his throat and stopped. I turned him who was looking away from me. "Maybe I should go first."

I wondered why he suggested going first but then realized it. I looked down at the skirt I was wearing and then back to him. "Aren't you the chivalrous type."

I heard him chuckle. "I may be a daemon but I do have some manners." What a gentleman he is. I moved aside and he climbed up first. I climbed up after him and quickly made it to the top. Rokurou opened the hatch and took a look outside. "Coast is clear." I saw him exit out of the hatch and so did I.

I felt fresh air blowing on my face and the rain pelting on me. Never before have I felt so alive feeling the outside air. This is my first taste of freedom. Yes, I'm still aware I'm in a prison but I'll take what I can get. I took a look at the surroundings and that refreshed feeling was crushed when I saw the ocean all around. "We're on an island!?"

"Guess so." I turned to Rokurou who didn't seem phased at all by this. "Looks like there's a ship at the back docks. Chances are the exorcists are probably securing it now."

That's just great. "So what do we do now?"

I hope he has a plan B. Otherwise; we'll never get another chance to escape. "There should be another ship at the front docks the exorcists use. We can just take that." Good enough for me.

"So long everyone!"

We suddenly heard a new voice coming from behind us. Before we could turn around, something ran into Rokurou and fell off the tower. "Rokurou!"

"There are the prisoners!" I turned around to see more of the guards coming out of the hatch. Damn it. I looked back at the bottom of the tower where Rokurou was heading. My options were very limited. In the end, I've decided and I'm very sure I'll regret it.

I turned around and jumped off the tower. Just as I thought, I'm regretting this decision. Rokurou was nearing the bottom and I have to do something before he hits it. Something, anything! I roared and felt something sprout out of my back. The next thing I knew, I traveled over to Rokurou was and swept him up before he hit the ground. My rescue may have been smooth but not my landing as I crashed both of us into the ground ripping through it. All of groaned but at least we managed to get away from guards. "You alright Rokurou?"

I heard him groan too. I took that as a sign meaning he's alive. "I'm good. Thanks for the save Aka."

That was relieving to hear. I stood up and opened my eyes to see something black to the side. I looked and gasped at what I was seeing. Wings. Wings with black feathers. "What…the…"

"Well, would you look at that." I looked at Rokurou who seemed interested in what he was seeing. "So that's what you look like. Now you look like a daemon." Is this what they meant? Black feathered wings coming out of my back. This is what I am? When did I even have these in the first place? Now even more questions came up. "Now then…what the hell was it that hit me?"

"Hey, that's rude don't you think to call me a what. I'm a who." We turned to that new voice and saw that it was a girl with an…interesting outfit. Is she wearing books as a skirt? "Behold as you lay your gaze up the one, the only, the witch known in all of the eleven seas called…" She clapped her hands and spread her arms out while smiling at us. "Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou! Or you can call me Magilou for short." I prefer calling her the latter. That was quite the intro she did.

"Magilou huh? Mind telling me why you just ran into me?! We fell off that tower because of you!" I thought he would be mad about that.

This…Magilou didn't seem too worried about their near death. "Oh, relax. We're still alive, aren't we? And it's all thanks to our guardian angel. Or rather fallen angel given the black wings she has in her possession."

I folded my wings behind my back. I didn't know I could do that. "Are you a prisoner too?"

She gave me a playful smirk. "Won't be for long once I get out. That was the plan anyway until those exorcist guards came around. I just took the quickest route to escape them and there you were in my way."

Somehow I see holes in that plan. "And what was your next move upon arriving at the top of the tower?"

Magilou just shrugged at my question. "I was going to improvise. But that was then and we should focus on the now."

So she's in the same boat as us. I can't tell if that's good or bad. Still, I think we can use it to our advantage. "If you want, you can tag along with us. We found a way to get out of here."

It seemed she liked my suggestion. "Well, isn't that greatest bit of news ever. I was going to tag along anyway anyhow." I figured as much considering how she's acting. "So what are we doing just standing around? Let's get moving. Next stop, anywhere outta this prison island."

That's something we can all agree on. "Then let's get moving." All three of us took the path ahead of us. I must admit these are some interesting people I've met today. Speaking of… "By the way, Magilou, was it? This is Rokurou and I'm…" I hesitated to speak out the given name. "Aka." Speaking that name felt so foreign to me. So…unnatural.

I heard Magilou snicker at me. "Quite the unimaginative name you have there."

"Hey! I was the one that gave her that name since she can't remember her real one or her past." Way to back me up Rokurou. Either that he felt insulted that the name he gave me was made fun of.

I saw Magilou turn her head at me and had an amused look on her face. "Oh, is that so? What kind of skeletons have you rattling in that brain of yours? Something that's filled with joyous memories of your former past or rather does your mind has something buried in the deepest parts of your mind. Oh, the possibilities are endless."Despite her own unique way of explaining my amnesia, she isn't wrong. What kind of a person was I in the past? Who am I, really?

"There you are!" All three turned to see two more of the guards approaching us.

I heard Magilou laugh at their arrival. "Gee, what are the chances some guards show up? Anyone feel like getting their hands dirty?"

This time I heard Rokurou laugh. "I'm pretty sure Aka can handle them."

Why is he making me do all the hard work? You think with a sword like his, he'd pitch in. "Why are you making me fight them?"

I saw him smirk at me. "I've seen you fight as a swordswoman. Now let's see how you fight like a daemon." So that's his reason.

"You heard him. Chop, chop. The sooner this is over with, the quicker we'll have our first taste of freedom getting outta here." And Magilou was encouraging it.

Looks like I don't have a choice. I've put on the spot yet again. Luckily, there are only two of them so it shouldn't be too hard. I saw one of them raise their arm up. "Now appear, my malak!" A flash of light appeared next to him and saw a masked figure wearing a white garb. How did he do that? The other guard did the same and another masked figure appeared. Where are they coming from?

"Looks like they brought out the malakhim."

I looked back at Magilou. "Malakhim?"

She gave me a deadpan look. "Malakhim are spiritual beings used as familiars by the exorcists. In other words, they're tools for them to use. Oh, and they have powers derived from the four elements. So try not to get cooked if they use fire. Otherwise, we'll be having crispy daemon wings for dinner." And she makes light of my upcoming death.

I turned my attention to the guards and…malakhim. Somehow, I don't feel nervous. If anything, this'll lead me more about who I am with the way I fight. I grabbed the handle of my sword. Even though I'm facing against four opponents at once, I'm surprisingly remaining calm. My breathing remained steady. The raindrops falling seemed to slow down before my eyes. I paid close attention to one in front of my eyes. Once it dropped to the ground, I took that as the signal to begin. I rushed over to one of the guards with my sword drawn and attacked them. However, one of their malakhim went in-between us and blocked my attack with its staff. They were remarkably strong. It pushed me back away from it and the guards. Then it spun the staff around and struck the end of it into the ground. That's when the ground started to shake and rip apart before it and was headed straight to me. I jumped out of the way to the side and the attack did miss me.

I saw the second one jump behind the first one and pointed its staff at me. The raindrops in front began to glow and merge together into two separate waves headed toward me. I jumped to the sky and my wings spread out. The attack missed me and I remained in the air. It seems flying will do me good in this fight. I flew down at the malakhim who attacked first. I swung my sword overhead at it but it blocked my attack. I felt the force of my attack and it blew away the surrounding raindrops around us for a moment while the ground formed a crater beneath us. Am I really this powerful? I saw that malakhim shift its foot forward and stone pillars came out beneath me. They sent me away from the malakhim and the second one appeared before me. I gritted my teeth at it. "Get away!" I used one of my wings to swat that thing away and crashed into the ground. I didn't stop there as I chased after it. I landed on top of it which created a crater beneath us and roared while I stabbed it. I took it as a sign I killed it. I sensed the first one I sensed the first one was behind me. I quickly turned around and rushed toward it with my sword drawn back. In one swift movement, I swung my sword at the first malakhim. It seemed like it happened in a second with the rain falling slowly. Once I passed it by, the rain fell as normal. I heard that malakhim fall to the ground with a splash.

I slowly turned around to the guards who were standing still. Somehow, I knew they were scared given by their body language. I stared at them intensely with my eyes. One of them took a step back. "W-What the hell is she?"

"Those eyes…those crimson eyes…they truly belong to a daemon such as her."

I've heard enough from them. I took this opportunity and quickly went over to them. With their guard down, I swung my sword at the both of them at once several times. I saw the two of them fall backward to the ground. I breathed heavily as I stared at their bodies. Then I heard clapping coming from behind. I turned around to see it was Magilou who was clapping. "Bravo. Quite the performance you've given us. The raw energy, against the odds, the emotion, it was simply marvelous to behold! Not to mention it was very entertaining." At least one of us seemed to enjoy my fight.

"I'll admit I have to agree. If it were possible, I'd like to have a match against you someday." I can't say I feel the same about that.

I looked back at the guards and saw how motionless they were. Seeing them like this doesn't bother me which is strange. How can I be used to such a sight? It's just more questions I hope will be answered. I flicked my sword and sheathed it back. My wings also withdrew inside my back. Apparently, I can do that. "Let's get a move on." I didn't hear any objections and all of us followed the path forward which led to a door to the prison.

All three of us managed to enter back into the prison. As much as I was happy to be outside, I'm sure we all prefer to be dry for the time being. We walked through the hall and down some stairs. The path in front was straightforward enough. "Hmm. If my intuition is right, we're heading to the front."

Magilou figured right. "Yes. There should be a ship for us we could take and finally get the hell out of here."

"Just as long we don't run into any more exorcists. Who knows what little time we have left before they take back control. Once they do, that's the end of our short little tale. Then again, our fallen angel has proven herself to be quite the force to be reckoned with. The Crimson-Eyed Daemon. That has a nice ring to it, don't you think. The name itself will instill fear into enemies far and wide across the land!" I'm not much of a fan of the name. We made it to the door and I opened it. We found ourselves walking into a larger room and it seemed to be safe. "Oho! Finally, someplace that might not be a death trap. When we tumbled from the tower, I thought 'this is it, Magilou, this is the end.'"

I saw Rokurou turn to our…tag along. "It would've been less risky if you hadn't suddenly appeared and jumped on my back."

While they were talking about their recent near death experience, I saw there was a young girl standing around. One detail I noticed about her was that her left arm fully bandaged. Did something happen to it? "Who's that?"

Rokurou turned to her and seemed to know her. "Oh hey, it's you." He started to walk over toward her. Does he know this girl? Both Magilou and I walked behind him and he stopped. "It's thanks to you that Stormhowl is back in my care." I saw him take out part of his sword. From what I can tell, the blade seemed very interesting. With how he's talking to the girl in front, I can only assume this is the person he was looking for and we're all in the same place. How convenient. He put the blade back into its sheath and bowed to her then straighten back up. "Rokurou Rangetsu, at your service. This blade is my life. I owe you a great debt, one I vow to repay." He truly is a gentleman.

"Yes, yes, she's a peach and a model citizen. Can we get our move on? I think they're just about done massacring the rioters." I do admit Magilou has a point.

While they were talking, I continued to stare at the girl in front of me. I'm getting that same feeling as I did from Rokurou. Is she…a daemon too? "The docks are just ahead. Give me a hand." I saw her turn around and walk away.

"Hold on!" She stopped and looked back at me. I saw the look in her eyes. They seemed so bitter and full of hatred. I wondered what could've happened to her to have such eyes? "Can you tell me your name?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. I think I may have insulted her. "Velvet."

Velvet. It's a sweet name but I can tell this girl is anything but sweet. "And your last name?" I know I'm asking a lot at this point.

She still gave that cold stare at me. "If it'll make you stop asking questions. It's Crowe."

Velvet Crowe. Somehow, I see it as a fitting name. "It's nice to meet you, Velvet Cro-" I suddenly felt a sharp intense going through my head and dropped to my knees while screaming. I had one hand on the floor while the other was grabbing my head tightly in hopes of quelling the pain going through my head. Why is it feeling like this?

"Huh, now this is interesting."

"Rokurou, where did you find this woman?"

"Not long after I found Stormhowl. She has amnesia so she doesn't know her past or her own name so I named her Aka."

While they were talking, my head was pounding, pulsating harder every second. Why is this happening to me? Only one word kept repeating in my mind. Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe… "Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe…"

"You know her Velvet?"

"No, I don't. If she's going to be like this, we're better off leaving her."

"Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, Crowe, CROWE!" I gasped as something went through my mind. Something like clarity. "Raven."

"Raven?"

That pain and pounding stopped now. I stood up and looked at everyone. "My name. I remember it now. My name is Raven."

Rokurou seemed to like my name. "Raven, huh? About time you remembered something. It's not a bad name."

I certainly like it better than Aka. When I said my name, it felt right to me. Magilou certainly had a playful smirk on her. "Whadaya know? A raven and a crow. They do say that two birds of a feather stick together."

I'm going to ignore that. Right now I'm curious as to why Velvet's last name made me remember my real name. Judging by the look she was giving, we really don't have the time to ponder about it. "If you're done already, let's get a move on. We've wasted enough time here." That's something I can agree. All of us made our way out of the room.

We exit out of the prison and outside again. The rain seemed to be falling harder than it did before. In front of us was a ship. I guess fortune is on our side. Magilou apparently didn't think the same as I witnessed her dropping to the ground. "Guess the weather's feeling as crummy as I am."

Rokurou was looking at the sky. "Careful. Sea's looking mighty choppy."

Velvet turned around to him. "Are you a sailor?"

I somehow doubt that. "No. But I do know the difference between a sail and a rudder." He looked over to me. "You don't happen to remember how to steer a ship."

I shook my head at him. "No, nothing like that." All I do remember is my name which is a start.

"I'll take what I can get. Do what you can."

Velvet was going to continue walking but then Magilou showed in front of her and looking understandingly worried. "You're leaving without a proper crew?!"

Now that I think about it, this escape has holes in it. "Very well then. I certainly owe you this much." At least Rokurou was willing to go through with it.

Magilou looked out to the sea and the storm that was going on. "Brave words but ten minutes in this storm, and you'll lose all sense of direction." She then dropped back on the ground.

Even I can tell that with what I'm seeing. "She's right. How are we supposed to sail through a storm like this? We'll become lost easily out there."

"No, we won't. Ships have compasses for a reason."

A compass? I suppose that'll help us. The rest of us saw Velvet walk toward the ship while Magilou stood up again and not looking too happy with what we're about to do. Rokurou and I followed Velvet to the ship. "So it's rot in a jail cell or rot in a fish-tummy. Welp, guess it's your lucky day, fishies!"

I'd rather take my chances out here then spend one more day in this hellhole. I never thought I would see the outside world. There's so much I don't know what's outside. While walking, I heard Velvet say something. "I'm coming for you, Artorious." Who's Artorious? I'll add that to my growing list of questions. All of us boarded the ship and Rokurou took the wheel. We then quickly sailed off away from the prison island and headed right into the storm.

B

Again, I saw darkness. My whole body was in pain. The last thing I remember was Rokurou crashing the ship aground. I stood up and sure enough, there wasn't anything in sight. Just same darkness as far as I could see. Just where was I? "Rokurou! Magilou! Velvet!" I didn't hear a reply back. I figured as much. There was nothing for miles everywhere I looked. I turned around gasped at who I saw. It was that masked figure again. I took a step back from it. "Y-You…who are you!?" I didn't receive an answer. What I received instead was the figure drawing out the sword fully. I grabbed the handle of my sword and then stopped. Something about this figure frightened me to no end. No matter what, I couldn't draw my own sword. "No…" I quickly turned and fled from the figure as far as I possibly could. "Stay away from me!"

B

I woke up breathing heavily and saw a clear sky. I groaned while trying to stand up. Again I saw that figure. Just what does it mean to me seeing that figure? Before I could ponder any more about that, I heard a strange noise. I turned to where it was coming from and saw Velvet kneeling down to some wolf beast. What surprised me was that her left hand had changed. It looked monstrous and…just what is she doing to that thing? It looked like she was…absorbing it or something.

"My word, a daemon-muncher! You really ARE a box of horrors, aren't you?" I turned to see Magilou and Rokurou standing up and conscious. Did Magilou say daemon-muncher?

I looked back at Velvet and couldn't believe what I heard. If she eats daemons, maybe it was a good thing we're on the same side. At least I hope. When Velvet was done "eating", that wolf beast suddenly turned into a human. Was that thing a human before? "Sorry. If I had a weapon, I would have helped, I promise." Don't you have a giant sword strapped to your back?

Velvet turned to Rokurou. "You're wearing one." At least she agrees with me. I quickly took notice that her arm returned to normal. As normal as a fully bandaged arm can be. Still, it doesn't change the fact that it's still such a strange arm in the first place. Is that why her arm is bandaged up?

Rokurou then shook his head for some reason. "Oh, nah, I can't use this. Sorry. Long story." Is that the real reason he let me do all the fighting earlier?

Velvet looked away from him and turned her attention to the path ahead of us. "And the child?" Child? What child?

"The little brat? Scampered off somewhere."

Okay, I've had enough not being in the loop. "What are all of you talking about?"

Rokurou turned to me. "A kid ran off when some daemons attacked." Well, that partially answered my question but why did a child come to us?

"You ought to be scampering off yourselves."

I saw Rokurou take a step forward to Velvet. "My debt is not yet repaid. Until it is, I will not leave your side." How very loyal of him.

"I can hardly scamper off without knowing from whence I'm scampering. We're lost. Stranded shipwreck survivors, no?" That much I can agree with Magilou.

Velvet turned around and looked at me. "And what about you?"

While I may be unsure about what's to come, I do know what I want to do now. "There's a lot I don't know about myself other than my name now. I want to find out who I really am. If your name made me remember, chances are, I'll remember everything if I stick around with you." This is my best possible chance.

"Well, then I expect this might come in handy." I saw Rokurou pull up a map. Where did he get that?

"A map? Was that left by the child?" I took a closer look at the map and saw what this world looked like.

Now the question is, where are we? "Looks like we're in Northgand." And Rokurou answers my question for me.

"Northgand? Then if we're to reach the capital in Midgand, we've no choice but to patch up our ship." Why does Velvet want to go to this…Midgand?

"What are your plans once you reach Loegres?" And now Rokurou brings up another question I need answering and it appears Velvet won't answer it. "Something worth breaking out of prison for." I guess whatever is in Loegres must be very important to her.

"Wahchoi!" Magilou groaned and she didn't seem all that well. "Can't we stand around and chat somewhere nicer? Somewhere with soup to warm the body, tales to warm the heart…?" I'm not surprised she's feeling cold considering the getup Magilou is wearing. Come to think of it, Velvet and I are in the same boat but I'm not feeling cold for some reason.

"There's a city called Hellawes nearby. Can't promise they're much for conversation, but we'll find food and a shipwright there." Food sounds good to me. I don't think I remember eating at all back at the prison.

With our destination set, we began our trek to this Hellawes place by walking the open path before us. I somehow have the feeling this'll be a very long journey. I don't mind it though if I can regain my memories. Remembering my name is a good start. Now I just need the rest of my memories and then I'll finally find out the truth of who I really am.

**A/N: Been a while since I've done** first **person P.O.V. Now truth be told, I'm a little unsure how to work on this story in two ways. How I'll progress it and how it'll go. There's also how often I'll work on this since I do have other stories to focus on. I guess it'll come to me sooner or later but what input you can give could help too. I would also like to point out that RavenxVelvet will NOT be happening. And before any of you ask, yes, I will explain how Raven ended up in Desolation (the name of the world in Tales of Berseria.) throughout the story and how she got amnesia. Oh, and being turned into a daemon too. Wouldn't be a story of mine if I didn't have something interesting to add on. With that said, I'll see all of you in the next chapter in the future. On a final note, Tales of Zestiria (the game) opening as the ending song.**


	2. Tales of Freedom

**A/N: Wow. I didn't expect this story to have this many follows. Well, I guess this means everyone of you really want to see what Raven can do as a daemon. As I've mentioned before, I will explain everything that happened to her later on in the story. For now, let us continue. Oh, and the First Person P.O.V was a one-time deal only so for the rest of this story, it'll be Third Person.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Tales of Berseria. They belong to their rightful owners.

Tales of a Raven

Second Chapter: Tales of Freedom

**"Searing Edge!"** Flames sparked out of Velvet's wrist blade and slashed across the body of an orc daemon. The daemon fell backward to the ground with a heavy thud. She then sensed an eagle demon flying toward from behind. Velvet was about to turn around and deal with it but then Raven jumped over her and swung her sword down at her target. The daemon was split apart and its two parts separated from each other. Raven landed behind next to Velvet and all that was left were three more orc daemons. Both of them took on their enemies closest to the two head on separately. The orc Velvet was facing against raised its hammer and swung it down to where Velvet was. She dodged to the side and rushed in closely. When close enough, a small blade came out from one of her shoes and kicked up at the orc several times. **"Rising Moon!"** The daemon was sent into the air and provided Velvet the perfect opportunity to end her fight quickly. Her left arm transformed into her daemon arm. **"Laughing Raven!"** She delivered several dark piercing attacks at the orc and struck all over its body. It was dead before the orc hit the ground.

To Raven's side, the orc she was fighting against swung it's hammer to the side but she sprouted her wings and took off to avoid the attack. The orc looked up to where Raven was and saw that she had her sword drawn back. Raven flew towards the daemon and swung her sword the side once it was in range. The final result was decapitating the orc and she landed behind it before it fell forward. Both Raven and Velvet turned their attention to the last orc standing. They saw it take a step back signaling it knows it won't win against them but they didn't give it much choice. The two daemons went into a mad dash toward their final prey. "You're mine!" Before the orc had a chance to react, Velvet and Raven jumped at it and cut apart the orc simultaneously with their weapons. They were apart and behind the killed orc daemon and their fight came to end.

Once they sheathed their weapons and Velvet returned her arm to normal and Raven's wings back inside her body, both of them heard the sound of slow clapping and turned to Magilou and Rokurou who were spectating their fight. "Bravo. Bravo. You two fought with such an elegance like two birds soaring in the vast sky. That last combo attack you both did was quite the clincher."

Rokurou also enjoyed seeing what Velvet can do in a fight and see more of Raven in battle. "I have to say you two did pretty good. A shame I couldn't join in on the fun."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at the other daemon and turned away from the two. "At least one of you is useful in a fight." She looked at the killed orc daemons. "Take what gald they have." Velvet started to walk away from the group.

Rokurou and Magilou didn't have a problem with that. Raven looked at the orcs as well but was a little unsure about what Velvet told them to do. "Is that…a good idea?"

Velvet stopped and turned around to face Raven. "We won't get far if we don't have any money. Besides, they're daemons. What use do they have for gald?" Raven had to admit the other girl had a point.

They took what gald the orcs have and it was a good amount to start. It was enough for them all four of them to book an inn for at least a night. Once that was done, the group continued their trek across the Figahl Icecaps. Despite walking through the frigid wasteland, Rokurou was enjoying his newfound freedom. It was better than being back on the prison island. "So nice to be free again. Able to move these bones around like I want."

Magilou shared the feeling and had a few questions for her fellow traveling cohorts. "So, Rokurou. What got you all chained up in the mold-hole?"

"Ties to home. It's complicated." Rokurou replied.

The witch saw the irony in his answer. "Ohoho, then are you sure you ought to be taking on further debts?"

Rokurou had all the confidence in his beliefs. "It's a teaching of House Rangetsu. 'Pay what you owe.'"

Magilou was certainly wasn't expecting something like that coming from her fellow traveling daemon. "Well! What a civilized family you've got."

Velvet and Raven couldn't help but drop in on the conversation. "Were you in long?"

The other daemon thought about the question. "Three years, maybe. That's why I know so little about the state of the world."

"Oh gosh, me too! Arte-wielding malakhim?! I've never seen such a thing! How much else have I missed! Used to be witches who had a monopoly of charms and hexes. Can you even comprehend what this'll do to business?"

Raven was almost afraid to ask what Magilou did before. "Just what did you did to get yourself imprisoned?"

Magilou was more than glad to tell her. "Heh! Bagged for unlicensed witchcraft. It was a tale of betrayal most wicked and foul!" Her explanation hit a sore spot within Velvet. "Care to hear more? You'll cry! I'll laugh! Emotions will touch the rafters!"

Velvet had enough of Magilou's theatrics. "No thank you." walked a little further ahead.

The witch seemed to enjoy Velvet's little outburst and could see the fun she could have with Velvet. While they were still on the topic of how they ended up in the prison, she turned her attention to Raven. "And what about you our mysterious winged ally? You don't happen to remember what cruel deed you've committed to ending up wasting what years you had back at the prison."

Raven shook her head at the question. "Not at all. I only remember that I've been at the prison for only a year."

Magilou was intrigued to hear about that small detail. "Is that so? The stars must've been aligned in the heavens above for you. Then again, you also have a great deal of misfortune of running with us."

Raven didn't see it that way. "It's better this way. Besides, you're all better company." Her words had more truth in them than she let on. The only company she had was that masked figure who appeared every now and then in her dreams.

They were approaching a narrow passageway when the group spotted something strange. It appeared to be a bright pink little cat standing on two legs in front of three strange pink boxes. "Oh no, I'm in so much trouble, so much trouble... Won't somebody paw-lease help a kitty out, meow?"

The group stopped walking behind the strange cat. Already Raven didn't know what to think of the creature before them. "Did that cat just talk?"

"Maybe it's a cat daemon?" Rokurou guessed."

Only Magilou seemed to be the one who knew what the cat really was. "She's a Katz. Haven't seen one of them in a good long while."

And Raven had another question to add to her list. _"How can Magilou tell that it's a girl?"_

Rokurou became more interested in the Katz in front of them. "Katz…? Is that different from a regular cat somehow?"

The witch of the group thought he was off by a few miles. "It's complicated. Katz are a mysterious bunch. Just…think of them as a special kind of malak…sort of."

The explanation was good enough for Rokurou. "Works for me. I understand that they're hard to understand, at least."

The Katz turned around and saw the group. "Hey! I don't suppose you happen to be carrying any Katz spirit on you?"

Question marks were appearing all over Raven. "Katz spirits?"

The Katz raised its paws and two spirit orbs appeared in front of it. "They look like this!"

Velvet immediately recognized them. "That's just like what I found at Titania…" She brought out a similar looking spirit orb.

And the questions kept coming to Raven. _"Titania? Does she mean the prison? Where did Velvet pick those up around that place?"_

"Purrfect! You could say they're kinda like our souls to us." And now this became a little creepy to Raven.

To Velvet, it was slightly interesting to her. "Katz spirits hmm…"

"Sometimes we call 'em 'kitten caboodles,' too!"

Now Velvet thought that second name was ridiculous. "That's just foolish."

The Katz thought it was clever. "Really? Then how about 'kitty clumps'?" At this point, Raven was becoming a little irritated of where the conversation was going which was nowhere. "Anyway, one night we were having a feast so meowvelous, our souls flew right out of our bodies. That's why I need your help to find the Katz spirits and use them to emeowcipate my friends."

Velvet thought what the Katz said was a little strange. "Emeowcipate, really?"

"It means to use Katz spirits to free Katz who are locked away in Katz boxes like these here, meow." One of the orbs floated to one of the boxes. It entered the box and out came a daemon. "Here you'd say apecipate." The second orb entered the next box and out came a dog. "This one would be edogcipate. And finally…"

The orb Velvet had floated to the last box and another Katz came out when it opened. "Whew! I'm free, meow!"

The first Katz pretty much proved her point. "See? Emeowcipate!"

Velvet crossed her arms. "By that logic, shouldn't it be ekatzipate?"

The Katz didn't expect something like that from her. "Wow. You're way more clever than you look. Fur real! I guess I totally underestimated you! Please! Or Katz spirits got scattered fur and wide, and so many sad Katz are trapped without them!"

The second Katz raised her paw. "Seek out the Katz spirits and rescue our poor clawst brothers and sisters, meow!"

Even with all the begging, Velvet didn't see the reason to help them. "And why should I?"

"Please, think of the Katz!"

Magilou saw the upside of helping them out. "You know, Katz have weird and mysterious powers. There's a good chance we might benefit by having them in our debt."

The second Katz couldn't agree more with the witch. "We'll make it worth your while, I purr-romise!"

Magilou thought to explain a little more for a good reason. "And…if we snub them, they might put a curse on us."

"That has been known to happen, meow." Raven really didn't want to know a curse from them would be like.

Rokurou thought it was a good idea for them. "Ahaha! If we're doing all this traveling anyway, why not help them on the side?"

Velvet looked away from the two Katz. "Just remember that's it's only the side." With that said, the group finished their conversation with the Katz and moved along.

Raven groaned as she was relieved that conversation was over with. "If I ever hear another cat pun…"

Magilou had a smug look on her face. "What's wrong? Are you feline alright? Did they rub your purr-sonality the wrong way? I'm sure you'll be alright as long as you don't puss-"

"I will make you eat my sword if you finish that!" The witch chuckled mischievously at Raven's outburst. Said daemon groaned again while shaking her head. "I really hate puns." She muttered under her breathe.

They passed through the passageway and soon enough they saw a large stone wall with towers. The group carefully peeked behind some rocks to see there were some exorcist guards at the front entrance. Magilou thought it was both strange and troubling. "Well, that's just inconsiderate. Word of the prison break couldn't have traveled so quickly."

All of them kneeled so they wouldn't be spotted. "I somehow doubt they'll let us in, looking the way we do." Rokurou mentioned.

Velvet was trying to figure out a way to sneak in when an unknown voice spoke to them. "I-I apologize…about earlier." They turned to the side where the voice was coming from and saw a young boy. "I didn't mean to steal this."

Velvet saw he took out the compass that was from the ship and placed it in front of them. "The compass."

He turned away from the group and started running off in a direction away from them. "Was that the child you were talking about earlier?" Raven asked.

"Yep. That's him and he's a malak too." Magilou replied.

Raven was surprised to hear that small detail. "That boy is a malak?" He was different from the malak she fought back on the prison island.

Rokurou wasn't sure if they could trust him. "You okay with this? He could be working for the exorcists."

Velvet stood up as she already made her decision. "I'll follow him."

"Hmm, is he your dessert?" Magilou asked knowing she was joking.

Velvet turned to her. "If necessary."

Raven hoped she wasn't serious. _"Would she eat that boy like with the daemons?"_

They followed Raven to where the boy malak ran which lead to a path by the coast. The group followed the path and soon arrived at a tunnel entrance. Once they went inside, they traveled a little more until Velvet and the others saw something at the end of the tunnel. "There's a ladder." Each of them climbed up the ladder one after the other with Velvet going first then Rokurou, then Magilou, and finally Raven. Velvet opened the hatch and climbed with the rest of them coming out. They saw where they were now which was a room with crates placed everywhere. "A storehouse?"

Magilou caught a familiar whiff of the air. "That smell…flamestone!"

"Flamestone?" Rokurou and Raven spoke at the same time.

The witch thought to explain once again to her companions. "Also known as melchionite. A rare mineral only found in Northgand. Mix it with sulfur and you get explosives! Mix it with oil and you get fuel!"

Raven was actually fascinated with what she heard. Velvet, on the other hand… "Sounds dangerous…if it's true."

Magilou shrugged at the other girl. "Believe me or not, it's your call."

Rokurou searched around the room and there was no choice of young malak anywhere. "Looks like the boy got away."

"Well, we're in the city now." Velvet pointed out.

Rokurou came up an idea. "Well, then let's scout for a maritime guild. Whoever's in charge of all these storehouses must have their hands in the shipping and shipbuilding."

Velvet could see where he was going with this idea of his. "And we could use a true sailor if we can find one."

Magilou loved the idea. "Now that's a plan I endorse! We dodged the sea's murderous grasp this time, but who's to say our luck will hold?"

Raven thought she might as well join in terms of agreement. "It's a start so we might as well get it done. The sooner, the better."

Rokurou had another suggestion. "We should look for some weapons too if I'm to be any use in a fight."

Velvet raised an eyebrow at him. "You're…still wearing one."

The other daemon looked away from her. "Nope. Not an option."

Raven became all the more curious as to why Rokurou won't use the giant sword on his back. _"He must have a reason not using that sword of his. The question is…what is that reason?"_

They rummaged around the storehouse and helped themselves to a few things, including gald. The group then exit out of the storehouse and had their first look of the town of Hellawes. They were at a port and made their way through it while looking around the town. Velvet overheard a conversation from a couple of kids of how they wanted to grow up to exorcists and protect their parents and everyone else from daemons. She could see the irony in their words. "Hmph. They're treated like heroes. I suppose to normal people…they are." The group passed through a large double door entranceway and were in now in another part of the town. They walked down the street in front until they saw the destination they were looking for. "There's a group of sailors. Is that guild?"

Something else caught Rokurou's attention and looked to the side away from the guild. "Oh hey, that weapon shop looks promising! Good luck with the shipwright search." He quickly left the three girls and headed over to the weapons shop.

Magilou could only sigh at her companion's behavior. "Boys…poor creatures just can't be separated from their favorite toys, can they?"

For once, Velvet agreed with the witch. "It's true."

Raven continued to stare where Rokurou was going. "If it's alright with you two, I'm going along with him."

Velvet turned away from the other daemon. "Do what you want."

With that said, Raven left the other two girls and ran over to Rokurou to catch up to him. "Rokurou!"

He stopped and turned around to see Raven approaching him. He smiled at his fellow daemon. "Hey there Aka. You're joining up with me?"

Raven nodded at him. "Thought you may want the company." Rokurou more than welcomed her coming along with him.

Both of them traveled to the weapons shop and approached the shopkeeper. "Hey there!"

The shopkeeper turned to his customers of the day. "Hello, and welcome. What can I do for you?"

Rokurou smiled at him. "I'm interested in buying a weapon. Duel blades to be exact. You wouldn't happen to have any?"

Raven thought it was rather interesting Rokurou decided to purchase duel blades. The shopkeeper turned away from his customers. "Duel blades huh? If you want, you can choose your choice from the bargain bin but I warn you, the blades there aren't the best quality you'll find in here."

It was more than good enough for Rokurou. He took a quick at the weapons in the bin and there was one that caught his eye. "How about these?" He took out the two heavily rusty blades and held them in his hands.

The shopkeeper saw his customer's choice. "You sure? I mean it's your decision if you want them."

Rokurou inspected the blades closely. Sure enough, they seemed to look they haven't been used for quite some time. "You have a cloth I can borrow?" The shopkeeper didn't the harm and tossed a cleaning cloth at his customer. Rokurou grabbed it and began to polish the blades. After a few seconds, the blades shined as if they were anew once again. His instinct was right about them. "I thought so."

The shopkeeper was surprised such fine weapons were in his bargain bin. Raven was impressed as well. "Wow, Rokurou. You know how to pick them. How did you know?"

Rokurou took a closer look at the blades. "As a swordsman, I can always spot a potential blade waiting to be used. They'll serve just fine." He tossed the cloth back to the shopkeeper.

While Rokurou was busy admiring his new weapons, Raven sensed someone approaching them from behind. She turned around to see who it was. "Velvet. Magilou."

Rokurou turned around as well and saw his companions. He smiled at them. "Hey, good timing. Found a real good one. The blade was badly rusted but once I polished it up, it turned out to have a fine edge."

The shopkeeper had to agree with his customer. "I can scarcely believe something of that quality was in languishing in my bargain bin. You've taught me a quite a lesson. The weapon is yours as payment."

Both Raven and Rokurou were glad to hear that for one reason each. For Raven, it didn't cost them any money and for Rokurou, he finally had a usable weapon. "My thanks."

To Velvet, it was about damn time that he can finally fight despite having a giant sword strapped to his back. "So you'll help us out?"

The other daemon nodded at her. "Of course. How did your errand fare?"

Raven wanted to know that as well. "Did you find us a shipwright?"

Magilou raised a finger. "Not quite. We have a small task before we acquire said shipwright. Besides, the whole dock is on lockdown so there's no going anywhere. Oh, and we have an exorcist overlooking the whole thing going by the name of Teresa and that malak boy we encountered before belongs to her. She's quite the talk of the town, so says the townsfolk. And a disturbing fan of hers."

That wasn't quite the news Raven wanted to hear from them. "So we're stuck?"

"Not quite." Velvet spoke. "The guild will help us out if we take out one of their own. A man called Dyle who transformed into a lizard daemon. They told us he may have fled to a nearby village."

Rokurou understood the situation calmly. "I see. So we're hunting a reptilian daemon called Dyle, are we?"

That was the jist of it of what they had to do. It seemed simple enough of a task for Velvet. "We'll check out his hometown first."

Magilou had other plans to tend to and turned away from the rest of the group. "Have fun, you kids!"

It was surprising to Rokurou and Raven the witch would suddenly say that. "You aren't coming along?"

Magilou put her hands behind her head casually. "I'm afraid I've got bigger fish to fry at the moment. That little matter of tracking down my betrayer. Besides, if I stick around, I'm not so sure I wouldn't wind up as someone's midnight snack."

Velvet took that last comment as an insult. "My palate has standards. High standards."

Magilou waved her hand nonchalantly at the daemon girl. "All the more reason to skedaddle!" She walked away from the others to do her own thing.

While they weren't together for long, Raven felt a little disheartened Magilou left them. Now it was only her with Rokurou and Velvet. There was only thing for them to do now. "So…are we going to that village now?"

Rokurou had no issues with that. "Might as well. Besides, I'm itching to use my new weapons in a fight."

"Then let's get going." Velvet started to walk away from the shop with Raven following her. Rokurou was about to walk when the shopkeeper called him out. After some friendly talk, he left the shop and caught up the two daemon girls. Velvet thought it was strange it took him some time to catch up. "What held you up?"

He smiled at her. "Nothing much. Let's keep going."

On the way back to the store, they heard more conversations about Dyle killing his crewmates and fleeing. There was also a mention of Teresa handling the situation and how daemons are nothing but monsters. There was also a conversation between a meeting of a group of kids strategizing about a snowball fight. Rokurou thought it was a little to be this serious about a snowball fight but Velvet made a joke about it which surprised Raven. She didn't think the other daemon girl had a sense of humor. They returned to the docks and went for a little more information from a sailor working on the ropes of the ship. After that, they returned to the storehouse where the tunnel was. The three daemons entered back into the tunnel and exited quickly to the path. They took a quick shortcut back the front entrance of the town where there were several people carrying merchandise with the exorcists inspecting them.

After moving a little further away from the front entrance, the three of them were in a more open area with several daemon orcs wandering about. The view of the area caught Rokurou's interest. "Nothing but ice and snow as far as the eye can see."

"Are you cold?" Velvet asked.

Raven was wondering the same thing but the look on Rokurou's face said otherwise. "I'm fine, but I'm not the one with the exposed midriff."

He brought up a good point and Raven was a little curious about Velvet's…attire. _"How can she put up wearing something like that? It leaves little to the imagination if you ask me."_

To Velvet, she didn't think much of it. "Doesn't bother me…and watch where you let your eyes wander!"

Rokurou held up one hand at the daemon girl. "Hey there, sorry. I meant no offense."

Raven couldn't help but find that small banter a little humorous. "I don't think you have to worry about that. Back at the prison, Rokurou went first before me while climbing up a ladder because I wear a skirt."

Velvet took note of that. "Is that so? Just as long as he keeps his line of sight out of where it doesn't belong."

He did discover interesting about what Velvet said. "Hmm. So you still retain feelings like shame, then."

His comment came off as odd to Velvet. "Wait, you don't?"

Rokurou smirked at her. "Me? I've lost a lot of my human feelings. I figured that was just part of turning into a daemon."

Hearing that little fact intrigued Velvet. "I didn't know about that."

"But deep down, I'm still the same person I always was. And I can still enjoy a good drink. I'm glad I haven't lost that, at least." Rokurou added.

Velvet closed her eyes. "If you say so."

The three daemons soon came across three daemon orcs and Rokurou found it the perfect opportunity to try out his new weapons. "They'll make for some good practice. What do you say?"

Velvet just shrugged. "Fine by me."

Raven didn't have any objections either. "It'll be interesting to see what you can do with those."

With everyone in agreement, they approached the orc daemons. They noticed the other three and snarled at them. Rokurou smirked as they now have their attention. "Come on." He started to rush to the first orc who raised its hammer to strike him down. However, Rokurou quickly closed in before the daemon had the chance to attack. He took a step forward while bringing his swords crossing his arms. **"Crimson Flash!"** Rokurou delivered a slashing attack at the orc daemon while passing by it. The orc roared out in pain and turned around while swinging its hammer. Rokurou turned around as well and was faster than his opponent. **"Form One…"** Fire enveloped his right blade and thrust into the center of the orc's chest. **"Fire Burst!"** A fireball burst out of the orc daemon from the back. Rokurou pulled back his sword and the daemon fell forward dead. He tossed his sword up and grabbed it by the handle when it fell. "Not bad."

He looked to see how Velvet's and Raven's fight were going. They were just as he expected them to be with Velvet not wasting any time with her attacks and killing her opponent quickly while Raven was taking precise timing with her attacks.

They managed to kill their targets almost at the same time and were done. As they put their weapons back, Rokurou walked up to them. "I think Magilou was on the right track with you two."

Velvet ignored his comment. While fighting her enemy, she did manage to catch a glimpse of how the other daemon fought. "Your style is really…unique."

Raven, who saw as well, shared the same idea. "It is rather impressive."

Rokurou smiled at the two of them. "Just wait until I pull out the good stuff. In any case, not a bad first fight. Kinda disappointed I wasn't able to go all out. These daemons are too easy."

Raven would like to see how he fought when serious. So did Velvet but she knew that time would come eventually. "If we're done with practice, let's keep going." She turned around and started to walk but then stopped when the daemon girl saw something familiar off the corner of her eye.

Raven and Rokurou wondered what made her stop and looked at the same direction as her. What they saw were several white flowers growing near some rocks. Rokurou thought it was quite impressive in an area like the one they're in now. "Look, there's something growing all the way out here. That's one gutsy flower."

Raven was surprised flowers could grow in this kind of weather and climate. "I wonder what's it called?"

"It's a Princessia…"

They heard Velvet spoke. "Princessia?" Raven wondered.

"That's quite an elegant name." Rokurou stated.

Velvet thought so too at once. "My sister loved them."

They caught that small detail coming from Velvet. "Sister?"

Velvet recalled a memory between her and Artorious three years earlier before her life was made a living hell. They discussed who Velvet's sister, Celica loved more and Artorious suggested the idea of bringing Princessia flowers to her grave. Seeing the flowers again brought more pain to her rather than sentiment. "That snake Artorious…"

Raven caught the name again and became more curious about it. "That's the second time she spoke out that name. Who's this Artorious person and what connection does she have with him?"

Rokurou had a passing thought about the flower. "They say flowers have different meanings and stuff, right? Any idea what Princessias signify?"

Velvet gritted her teeth and looked away from the flower. "Betrayal." She walked away from the flowers and her companion.

Rokurou thought it was strange for her to say that. Raven did so too but had a different feeling about the other daemon girl's answer. "Somehow…I don't think that's what this flower means."

Rokurou wanted to know what her opinion was. "What do you think it means then?"

Raven glanced back at the flower and then back to Velvet. "I know I'm no expert on flowers but I can tell they're too pretty looking to mean something like betrayal. But anyway, let's keep going. I think we can make it to the village before sundown."

The other daemon nodded in agreement. "Let's go then." They left and quickly caught up to Velvet. They traversed the land for a while until coming across something that seemed to the entranceway to the village. "I see a village."

Velvet could plainly see that. "Let's go ask around."

They opened the doors to the entrance and walked through it. Once they did, Velvet stopped and so did Raven and Rokurou. Their reason was that they saw someone quickly defeat a daemon with her spear. "Thank goodness I was here. But any further attacks, and…"

Rokurou caught a quick look of the daemon the person had slain. "An exorcist. Was that Dyle she slew?"

Raven doubted that. "It didn't look like a lizard daemon to me."

Rokurou could agree to that. "What do you think an exorcist is doing at a place like this Velvet?" He didn't hear a reply from the other daemon. "Velvet?" He looked over at her and saw something he didn't expect to see. Velvet looking to be in shock. "Something the matter?"

Velvet continued to stare in disbelief at the exorcist girl in front of them. "It…can't be…"

Raven looked in between Velvet and the exorcist. "Do…you know her?"

The exorcist turned around and gasped in shock while her eyes widened not believing who she was seeing. Not Raven or Rokurou, but Velvet. It was as if time stopped for the both of them as they continued to look at each other in the eye. After a few seconds had passed, the exorcist finally spoke. "Velvet?"

There was no mistaking who the girl was before her. The red hair put up in pigtails, the green eyes…Velvet thought she would never meet this person again after what happened to her. She could only speak one word which was the name of the exorcist who was standing in front of Velvet. "Eleanor…"

**A/N: The explanation of how Velvet and Eleanor already know each other will be explained next chapter. Plus something else I have in mind.**


	3. Tales of Lost Love

**A/N: Well, it was only a matter of time.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Tales of Berseria. They belong to their rightful owners.

Tales of a Raven

Third Chapter: Tales of Lost Love

**Aball Village, three years ago**

The sounds metal could be heard clashing from a small clearing not too far from Aball Village. Within the clearing were three people. Two of them were sparring and they were none other than sixteen-year-old Velvet Crowe and fifteen-year-old Eleanor who was wearing a light lime-green blouse accompanied by a white skirt above her knees and boots of the same color. Her hair was also let down at the time. The one overlooking their fight was their mentor, Artorious or Arthur as he was better known as back then. Both Eleanor and Velvet’s weapons clashed against each other up close with neither girl giving up. It was a stalemate between them for a couple of seconds before Eleanor took a step forward and added more forced behind her spear to push Velvet away from her. Once she was far away enough, Eleanor jumped into the air while spinning her spear around and then started to descend to where Velvet was with her spear raised above her head.

As soon as Eleanor came in close, Velvet jumped forward and rolled on the ground to avoid Eleanor’s attack. She quickly turned around and stood up just as Eleanor’s attack struck the ground. Just as the other girl turned around to face Velvet, Velvet took the opportunity to rush at Eleanor with her gauntlet blade ready. Eleanor saw the attack coming and swung her spear to the side to intercept Velvet’s incoming attack but just as she did, Velvet ducked under the attack closed in at Eleanor. She spun her body around and kicked Eleanor’s right side with her left leg. The attacked knocked Eleanor away and she tumbled away from the other girl. Velvet saw the next opportunity and chased after her opponent. Eleanor had her eyes closed while groaning in pain from the attack earlier and her spear was lying near her. She opened her eyes to see that Velvet was coming at her. Eleanor quickly grabbed her spear and calculated her next move to counterattack. Just as Velvet approached Eleanor quickly, Eleanor saw her opportunity and swept her spear at Velvet’s legs. Velvet couldn’t react in time and she fell to the ground.

Before Velvet could get up, Eleanor pointed her spear at Velvet’s face while having a confident smile. Velvet narrowed her eyes at her opponent as she wasn’t done yet. In a brief moment, she wrapped her ankles around Eleanor’s and twisted it to make Eleanor fall. The next thing Eleanor knew; she was on the ground and Velvet was on top of her with Velvet’s arms pressed against Eleanor’s throat. As a final act from Velvet, she pointed her blade at the other girl and stabbed the ground next to Eleanor’s head. The two girls stared into each other’s eyes and Eleanor couldn’t help but feel a little flustered about the positions they were in. “That’s enough.” They turned to Arthur who was walking toward them. Velvet removed herself from Eleanor and they stood up straight as Arthur stopped walking and stood in front of his two students. He focused his attention to Eleanor. “Eleanor, do you know why your opponent was so quick to turn the tide of battle on you and lost?”

 She had some form of an idea for an answer. "I…underestimated my opponent and my guard was lowered when I thought victory was within my grasp."

Arthur said nothing at first and closed his eyes. “Arthur’s third Maxim: Never let your guard down, even when victorious.”

Eleanor lowered her head in shame as she knew that was true. "Yes, sir. It won't happen again.”

Her mentor opened his eyes and gave a comforting smile. “You two performed well in your sparring. Eleanor, learn from your mistakes and you’ll become a better fighter then you were before.”

Eleanor smiled at her mentor and nodded at him. “Of course.”

Arthur nodded back at his student and now his attention was on both of them. “That concludes for today’s activities. You can relax until the next time. Understood?”

Both girls nodded at the same time at him. “Yes!”

Not a moment later, Eleanor was already running away from Velvet and Arthur. Velvet didn’t understand why Eleanor was running in the first place. “Where are you going?!”

The other girl stopped running and turned to Velvet. “I promised Niko I’d meet up with her at her house once we were done with our sparring session! I’ll be back later!” She took off once again.

As soon as she was gone, Arthur glanced over at Velvet and noticed she seemed slightly annoyed. “Is something the matter, Velvet?”

Velvet sighed as a response. “I’m just wondering why Eleanor is spending so much time with Niko recently.”

“And is that strange to you?”

Velvet shook her head. “It’s not only that. Eleanor won’t tell me what’s going on between her and Niko. It’s been going on since at least I think last month. I don’t know why but I can’t seem to like it.” She heard her mentor chuckle a little and looked over at him. “What’s so funny?”

Arthur chuckled a little more and continued to smile at his student. “It sounds to me that you appear to be jealous.”

Velvet was taken aback from her mentor’s words and took a step back while looking a little flustered. “J-Jealous? Me? No way!” She looked away from Arthur and crossed her arms.

It was times like these Arthur enjoyed these little reactions coming from his student. “Eleanor will tell you when she’s ready in time. Have patience Velvet.”

Velvet knew that much but when Eleanor was going tell her was the problem. What the problem was is another problem as well. She needed to focus on something else for the time being. “I’m going to check on Laphi.” She too took her leave away from her mentor. Arthur was now alone and looked up to the sky for several seconds and saw a couple of birds flying before making his leave as well.

**B**

In Niko’s home, she was examining a quiche Eleanor had made placed on the table. “It looks about right.” She took a fork and cut a small piece from the quiche. Niko brought the piece to her mouth and ate it while judging the taste. “The taste is...” Eleanor became a little nervous for the final verdict. Niko swallowed the piece and stared at Eleanor seriously until she gave the other girl a smile. “It’s a great quiche you made.”

Eleanor sighed in relief. “Good. I was nervous for a second.”

Her friend giggled as she put the fork down. “Well, you have no reason to doubt now. I think Velvet will like it.”

Velvet. She’s been a sensitive topic to Eleanor lately and she took a seat at the table. “You think so, huh?”

Niko sat in a chair across from Eleanor and continued to smile at the other girl. “I know so. Are you still feeling nervous about this?”

Eleanor took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “I thought making a quiche would make things easier but…maybe it’s not.”

Her friend scoffed at that. “I think you’re making it a bigger deal then it is.”

“I’m trying to confess to Velvet!” Eleanor gasped as she realized her outburst and gave an apologetic look at Niko. “I’m sorry.”

Niko didn’t seem bothered in the least. “It’s no problem.”

Eleanor was trying to grasp the situation she was in. “I’ve been with Velvet, Laphicet, and Arthur ever since Arthur took me in after that troll daemon took everything away from me all those years ago. During those years, I’ve gotten to know them so well and I’m lucky to have that. Especially for Velvet. As the years passed, I was beginning to see Velvet more as a…friendly rival. I was noticing little details about her that I couldn’t see before. Before I knew it, I came to terms that I…I’m in love with her. That was last month. You’re the only person I could tell, Niko and now I’m this close but some part of me is afraid. Afraid that when I tell Velvet about how I feel about her, she’d reject me and would never have anything to do with me again.” Eleanor heard Niko laugh at that last part and was confused. “What’s so funny?”

Niko continued to laugh until she could stop. “Sorry but I really don’t see Velvet doing that sort of a thing. I think you’re just being too hard on yourself.” Eleanor admitted Niko may have a point. She did tend to overthink some details. “Usually, I would make the joke of if you were a man, Velvet would fall in love with you but I don’t think that’ll work in this situation.” An idea came to her and snapped her fingers. “How about this? Maybe you can give Velvet a gift.”

Eleanor just looked confused. “A gift?”

The other girl nodded in confirmation. “Yeah. It’ll show Velvet you’re serious about this. Serious about her. A well-made quiche and a gift. Can’t beat a combo like that.”

The idea seemed sound to Eleanor but there was one problem with it. “True but what gift should I give to Velvet? On top of that, where would I go? The store in Aball doesn’t exactly carry a fine selection as much as I don’t like to down on it.”

Niko already had a solution for her friend. “How about you head Taliesin? I’m sure you’ll find something there. Doesn’t hurt to try.”

Eleanor brought a hand to her chin while thinking about what Niko had suggested to her. “I suppose you’re right. It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Niko smiled at her friend proudly. “That’s the spirit! So have you decided when you’re going to tell Velvet?”

Eleanor shook her head. "No, I haven't but I do want to do it at the right time.”

The other girl won’t argue about that but she did have one more piece of advice. “Take your time but don’t wait too long.”

Eleanor knew that much. “I do plan on telling Velvet soon.” She stood up from the chair. “I’ll head over at Taliesin tomorrow and see what I can find as a gift for Velvet. I guess it’s time to break out my life savings.”

Niko was glad to hear that. “Atta girl Eleanor! I really hope things do work out for you.”

Eleanor had the same hopes as the other girl. “Yeah…thank you, Niko. You can have the rest of the quiche.” She quickly made her leave while saying goodbye to Niko’s dogs.

As soon as Niko heard the door close, she sighed and took another look at the quiche. “I really do hope everything works out for you, Eleanor.”

**B**

“Let’s see now…” Eleanor counted the gald she had saved up over the years. She was in her home but was planning to leave shortly. Eleanor counted the last of her gald and smiled at the end result. “Good. This should be enough.” She put all her gald into her bag and grabbed her spear to head out. “I can’t believe I’m really doing this.” Eleanor had her mind set and opened the door. Only to see Velvet standing in front of it looking just as surprised as Eleanor. “Velvet?!”

“Eleanor!” Velvet certainly wasn’t expecting Eleanor to run out the door but now she was here, there was no better way to start. She saw the bag the other girl was carrying and thought that would be a good start. “Uh…are you going somewhere?”

Eleanor glanced at her bag and then looked back at Velvet. “Y-Yeah. I’m heading to Taliesin. What are you doing here?”

The reason was obvious to the other girl. “I was going to check up on you.” Velvet decided to cut to the chase. “And I wanted to talk you. About how you’ve been spending more time with Niko lately.”

Eleanor knew this was coming but didn’t expect it to come at her this soon. Not before she got everything off her chest. “I know it may be concerning for you but I am doing this for a reason. I will tell you everything. Not now but soon. Just wait for a little a longer, okay?"

It was as close as an answer Velvet was going to get. She did have one more question. “Is it related why you’re going to Taliesin?”

Eleanor nodded at the other girl. “It is. Well, part of it. Like I said, I can’t tell you everything right now but I promise I will tell you.”

Velvet sighed while she closed her eyes. “Alright then since you’re so insistent about it but I want you to tell me what's been up with you when you get back. Okay?"

Eleanor felt a little unsure about what Velvet wanted her to do but perhaps it would better this way. “Okay and to sweeten the deal, I’ll make you a quiche.”

Velvet laughed a little at what the other girl said and opened her eyes while smiling. “You can make a quiche now?”

Eleanor smiled back at Velvet. “If it’ll make you feel any better, part of the reason why I’m seeing Niko is so I can learn how to make a quiche. Niko said it’s pretty good.”

Velvet was actually impressed upon hearing that. “If Niko says that, then I have no choice but to believe it. I’m looking forward to that quiche now.”

Eleanor was glad to hear that. “You won’t be disappointed and I’ll add something a little extra to boot.”

Velvet chuckled at that. “Alright then. Be careful when you’re heading to Taliesin, okay?”

Eleanor nodded again at the other girl. “I will. Tell Master Arto-I mean, Arthur I’ll be gone. I’ll see you later tonight.” She started to walk and passed Velvet. Eleanor stopped behind Velvet and turned to the other girl. “Oh, before I forget, how’s Laphicet? Is he feeling any better?”

Velvet seemed a little unsure about the question. “He’ll be better when the medicine comes in today. He’s sleeping right now and Arthur was chopping wood when I left. That’s when I decided to see you when I had the chance.”

At least there was a bit of good news before Eleanor left. “That’s great to hear. I hope he gets better.” She took one last look at Velvet. “Well, I’ll see you later. Tell Laphicet I said hi and Arthur too.”

Velvet nodded once again at the other girl. “I will. Take care.” Eleanor nodded back and resumed taking her leave. Once Eleanor was out of sight, Velvet sighed while she closed her eyes and opened them again. “Well, time to check on Laphicet. Maybe he’s awake right now.” She took her leave as well and walked back to her home.

**B**

Eleanor sighed dejectedly as she sat on a chair while there was a half-eaten sandwich on the table outside a small sandwich shop overlooking the ocean. Eleanor had spent most of the day walking through Taliesin looking for what would be a good gift to give but didn’t see anything that seemed to fit Velvet. Eleanor wanted the gift to be perfect for her to give but so far, no such luck. What’s worse, she was running out of time. At the rate Eleanor was going, she may have to sleep at an inn for tonight. _"I'd hope to find something Velvet would like by now but so far, nothing seemed_ _to be good enough."_ She sighed again. _“Maybe I just have high standards for these sorts of things.”_ She grabbed her sandwich and took another bite out of it. _“I’ll circle around Taliesin one more time before heading back to Aball.”_ Eleanor took a few more bites to finish the sandwich and wiped her mouth with a napkin before standing up. She left for a last minute search to find the one gift that would suit Velvet the best. 

Eleanor retraced her steps from where she walked from before while examining her surroundings a little closer. “Let’s see…what can I find that can be a great present for Velvet?” She took several different turns from routes she walked before and memorized them. Eleanor made a few more turns before something did catch her eye. A jewelry store and from the looks of it, there was a sign that said the store was going out of business and offering final sales on all merchandise. The thought of Velvet having jewelry seemed like a good enough idea for Eleanor so she decided to take a chance. She walked to the store and opened the door which rang a small jingle as she entered. Once Eleanor did, the door quickly closed and she looked around the store. There were boxes on the shelves and notecards displaying cut prices on what jewelry was left to be sold. She walked up the glass counter where it displayed the jewelry inside. “Hello?”

She heard nothing for several seconds before a voice of woman replied to her. "Yes, yes! I'm coming!" The curtain from behind the counter was pushed aside and a middle-aged woman with grey hair put up in a bun, wearing a burgundy dress and was wearing glasses approached Eleanor from the other side of the counter. "Ah, hello there. How can I help you today? And don't mind the mess. Times change so I guess some things have to be left behind.”

Eleanor cleared her throat. “I was looking for something that’ll be a gift for a friend-”

The shopkeeper held up her finger to interrupt the younger girl. "You are not looking for a gift to give to a friend. It's for someone that's caught your fancy. Am I correct?" Eleanor slightly blushed at the accusation which made the woman giggle. "Ah, I am right as always. I can tell because you have that certain look in your eye. One I’ve seen before countless times before.” She sighed dreamily. “Young love is ever so precious.”

Eleanor’s blush deepened a little more at the description. “Do you have something that…fits the description? It’s…very important to me.”

The woman tapped her finger on the glass a few times before snapping. “Yes, I do believe I have something that’ll suit your taste.” She lowered herself to the glass counter and reached for a certain piece of necklace jewelry. She took it out and stood up to place it on the counter for Eleanor to see. “This is an amber pendant, my dear. Amber is a very special kind of gem. It’s a good luck charm for love and marriage. Doesn’t that give you such a wonderful image?” 

Hearing that last part made Eleanor feel a little embarrassed. _“Marriage with Velvet?”_ She had never thought such a thing before and honestly, Eleanor liked the idea a little. She looked at the pendant for a few more seconds. "How much is it worth?"

The woman thought about the question as she tapped on the glass. “For this item and since there’s a discount going on, I will sell this particular item to you for 3800 gald. How’s that? When it comes to my gems, I do not skip out on the quality.”

3800 gald. Eleanor had barely enough to afford it and that was just the discount. She smiled at the sales woman and nodded. “It’s a deal.” She brought out her bag and the gald Eleanor carried for this reason.

The shopkeeper smiled and the purchase was made. “Thank you and I do hope you’ll find happiness with the one you love.”

Eleanor chuckled a little while smiling as she looked down at the pendant in her hand. “Yeah, I hope so too.” She looked back at the older woman. “I hope you’ll be fine in the future.”

The older woman just chuckled heartily. “Why thank you, dear. Now, run along. Mustn’t keep that person waiting.”

Eleanor nodded at the woman before making her leave the shop with the sound of the bell ringing. Once she was outside, Eleanor saw that the sun was already setting. She was afraid this would happen. "I can’t make it back to Aball when it becomes dark. Arthur told Velvet and I Daemons are more active at night and we’re not ready to fight them yet. I suppose I should stay at an inn for tonight after all. I think I should have enough money left over.” She looked at the pendant again in her hand and smiled. _“I finally did it. Velvet, tomorrow, I will tell you.”_ She put the pendant in her bag and made her way to the inn with high hopes. After some walking through Taliesin, Eleanor made it to the inn and entered. She approached the front desk and rang the bell. Not too long after, someone came up to her and she smiled. “Room for one, please.” She used the last of gald to pay for her room and received the key. Eleanor grabbed her key made her way to the room she would be staying at. Eleanor reached her room and opened the door. She sighed in relief as she had never been happier to see a bed. Eleanor walked into her room and closed door as she dropped her bag and spear to the floor. Eleanor took the first chance to jump into the bed and lay on it. "That's much better." She quickly felt tired and started to close her eyes. _“Maybe I should just…close my eyes for…a couple of minutes.”_ Before Eleanor knew it, she fell asleep.

_D_

Quick panicked breathing could be heard in the forest as a mother and her young daughter was running away in the crimson light of a scarlet moon. A roar could be heard from behind them and the mother tripped while running while the daughter stopped to turn to her mother. The mother tried to stand up but fell again due to injuring her ankle when the fall happened. "Mom, please get up! Please!"

They heard the roar coming closer to them. The mother looked at her daughter with tears coming out of her eyes. “Eleanor, run away! Get away as far you can!”

Young Eleanor shook her head. “I’m not leaving you!” They heard the sound of heavy footsteps and another roar that was approaching them. Young Eleanor grabbed her mother’s arm and tried to pull her up. “We need to go! We can make it!”

Her mother had given up this point but had one more hope left. In her arm was a jewel and presented it to her daughter. “Take it and run! You have to!”

Young Eleanor was in tears at this point as she hesitated to take the jewel from her mother. Then the daemon that was chasing after them caught up and roared one more time which installed fear into the mother and child. Eleanor’s mother turned to her daughter and urged her to take the jewel. “Go now, Eleanor!”

Eleanor couldn’t due to the fear coursing through her veins. She couldn’t move at all as her attention was focused on the daemon. The last thing she could remember was her mother screaming and the daemons roaring as it came at them both. 

_D_

Eleanor awoke as she gasped and quickly sat up. She was panting heavily and felt her heart was pounding as if it was going to burst out. Eleanor managed to calm down a little and placed a hand on her face. “Why did I dream of that now? I haven’t had that dream since…since…” She looked out the window and saw light beaming through it. “It’s morning already?” Eleanor groaned as she stood up from her bed. “I should head back to Aball now.” She then heard a knock on the door and turned to it. “Who’s knocking?” Eleanor walked over to the door and turned the handle to open it. She was surprised who it was. “A-Arthur?!”

Arthur gave his student a serious glare. “Eleanor.” Eleanor stepped aside so Arthur could enter her room. “So you were here.”

Eleanor closed door while staring at her teacher. “Y-Yes. What are you doing here anyway?” She figured Velvet must’ve told him that she was in Taliesin. How else would he know his student was here? As for how he knew Eleanor was at the inn, it was the only inn in Taliesin so he must’ve asked the front desk about her since she didn’t show up last night.

Arthur didn’t say anything at first until he turned his slightly to his student. “Eleanor…it pains me to tell you this but you deserve to know.”

Eleanor became more confused. “Tell me what? What’s going on?”

Her teacher turned around to face her once again. “Eleanor…”

Outside the window, a small yellow bird landed in front of it and chipped a little. From the other side, Eleanor heard what Arthur told her. Her initial reaction was dropping the floor on her knees. The bird outside the window flew away. Inside the room, Eleanor felt like time had stopped for her. She was having trouble trying to comprehend what Arthur had told her and it almost sounded unbelievable to her. “No…it can’t be. Everyone…in Aball? They’re-”

“I’m sorry, Eleanor.” Eleanor looked up at her teacher. “If I had known, if I had not been absent at the time, I would’ve done something about it.”

For the second time in Eleanor’s life, she lost something precious. _“Laphicet, Niko, Velvet…”_ Tears began to form and she started to cry. _“Velvet, I…I…I never got to…”_

She didn’t notice Arthur walked past her and stopped just behind her. “You must not despair, Eleanor.” Eleanor listened to her teacher carefully and his voice sounded different. “It’s true you have suffered a great loss but not all is lost. From now on, order shall reign over the chaos and the world will know peace.”

Eleanor turned her head to face her teacher. There was something different about him and it’s not because the way he was speaking. “Ar..thur?”

“Eleanor…” Arthur turned around to face his student once again. “Would you like to make a difference in this world?”

_F_

Ever since that day, Eleanor had never called her mentor Arthur again. Only Artorious. Her training with Artorious did skyrocket Eleanor into being an exorcist. Few were jealous while others thought she cheated. Nevertheless, Eleanor became an exorcist and since then, she had the power the slay daemons and keep the people safe just as the Abby had taught her. However, it still didn't help that she grieved Velvet, Laphicet, Niko, and the rest of Aball village. Eleanor's biggest regret was that she never had the chance to tell Velvet and give her the present she was going to give to Velvet. She wore the pendant around her neck as a sort of mourning as it would be the closest to Velvet Eleanor would have now. That is until Eleanor saw Velvet standing right in front of her. "Velvet?"

Velvet was equally surprised to see the one person she didn’t expect to see again. “Eleanor…”

Eleanor continued to stare in disbelief at who she was seeing. The exorcist slowly walked to what it seemed to be Velvet. “Is that…really you Velvet?” Eleanor was still having troubling believing Velvet was standing in front of her. Half of her thought it might the real Velvet while the other half thought it was an illusion. She stopped in front of the other girl and brought a hand to Velvet’s left cheek. As soon as Eleanor touched it, she felt how real it was. To her, it meant the girl in front of her really was Velvet. “Velvet…it’s you. You’re alive.” Tears started to come out of her eyes. “You’re alive!” She gave the other girl a hug. The biggest hug Eleanor could give to make up the three years she had missed. Velvet was looking a little uncertain during the whole hug.

In the background, Rokurou and Raven were confused by what they were seeing. “I didn’t know Velvet knew an exorcist.” Rokurou spoke.

Raven was trying to piece together what was going on. “It’s surprising. Not to mention ironic. I want to know how they know each other.”

In Velvet’s relief, Eleanor released her from the hug and smiled at her while still crying a little. “I-I-I can’t believe it. I thought you were dead but here you are, standing in front of me and…and…” She took a closer look at the outfit Velvet was wearing. It was a little revealing to her but had to admit it did make the other girl more attractive to her. Eleanor noticed something else about the other girl. “What happened to your arm!” She grabbed Velvet’s bandaged hand and brought it up to her. “How did this happen? No, wait, how are you alive? Where have you been? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you feeling cold when you’re wearing that outfit?” Eleanor looked past the other girl and saw Rokurou and Velvet. “And who are they?”

Raven laughed sheepishly and waved at the exorcist. “Hello.”

Velvet withdrew her hand from the other girl. “It’s a long story, I’ll put it that way. For all of them.” She recognized the outfit Eleanor was wearing. “You’ve become an exorcist.”

Eleanor looked at herself and laughed nervously before looking at Velvet. “Yeah, I am. I’m a praetor exorcist.” She sighed at this unexpected reunion. “I’m sorry but…I’m so happy to see you again. I thought you were dead.”

Velvet narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. “And who told you that?”

“Master Artorious.” Velvet growled a little at the name but Eleanor didn’t seem to notice. “He told me everything that happened at the last Scarlet Night. About how you and the whole village were killed by a powerful daemon. It was…oh, god.” She closed her eyes and shook her head as Eleanor remember the feeling when Artorious told her that. To Velvet, she wasn’t surprised Artorious told Eleanor that but it was true. A daemon was responsible for killing all the people of Aball but one. Eleanor stopped shaking her head and her eyes as soon as she realized something else. “What about Laphi-”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!”

Eleanor stopped speaking when she heard Velvet’s outburst. She had never seen Velvet act like that before or the look in her eye. Now she felt disheartened behind the reason of the other girl’s outburst and lowered her head. “I see. I’m so sorry.” Eleanor raised her head to look at Velvet. “I should at least tell Master Artorious about you being alive. I can’t imagine the reaction he’ll have once he sees you again.”

That was something Velvet can agree on. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled but do me a favor Eleanor. Keep it to yourself. I’ll be the one to surprise him myself.” Eleanor thought it was odd for Velvet to say that but nodded. “Okay then if you say so.”

At least that was out of the way for the time being. Now Velvet had questions of her own. "So what are you doing way out here?" Eleanor sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Something Velvet easily recognized. "Still crying a lot?"

Eleanor glared at the other girl. “Shut up.” She recollected herself and sighed as her hands closed tightly and her eyes.  “It’s just…everything that’s going on. Daemons run rampant in the outlands, and yet the Abby has explicitly chosen not to come to their aid. It’s true we haven’t the forces to be everywhere at once and the people of the outlands refuse to obey the Abby’s rules. It’s heartless decision, I know, but it follows from the Abby’s perfect logic and principle.” She opened her eyes to look at Velvet again.

 Velvet wasn't surprised Eleanor would say something like that. She was always about the straight and narrow path and it seemed that hasn't changed since the last time Velvet had seen Eleanor. "Why make excuses to me?"

Eleanor glared at Velvet as she couldn’t believe she would say that and took a step forward. “It’s not a mistake-” She stopped herself and sighed again.

Velvet thought of something to use her advantage. “Eleanor, have you heard anything about a murderous daemon in this town who fled from Hellawes?”

Eleanor was surprised Velvet knew that. “The shipping guild incident, yes. I’ve been looking into it, but I haven’t found any clues yet. How did you know about it?”

Velvet shrugged as a response. “It’s just what I heard.”

Eleanor knew there was something more to it but would leave it be for now. It has been three years since she’d seen Velvet. “I see. Well, then, worry not. We will track down that foul daemon and put it to the sword.” She smiled at Velvet. “I know it’s been three years since we last saw each other and I don’t know how capable you are in a fight now but this is an exorcist’s duty. Leave it to me.”

Velvet slightly scoffed at the other girl’s words. “Fine then. I say the people are in good hands with you around here.”

Eleanor was glad to hear that and nodded at Velvet. “Thank you for saying that. I’ll do anything I can to help. In any case, I wish I can talk to you more and catch up but I have job to do. Will I see you again?”

Velvet had a feeling that’ll be very certain. “You will. I can promise you that.”

Eleanor laughed a little. “Okay then. You and your…travel companions take care and stay safe.” Eleanor turned around from Velvet and took her leave to the village nearby. Soon enough, she was out of the daemon trio’s sight. While walking, the exorcist looked down at the pendant she’s wearing and stopped. She grabbed the pendant and held it up to her face. “I got so caught up in seeing Velvet again, I forgot to give her this.” There were so much else she wanted to talk about with Velvet. Now that she was back from who knows where, maybe Eleanor can finally tell Velvet about how she felt about the other girl. However, business comes before personal feelings so she’ll have to find the right time. Eleanor let go of the pendant and continued walking. “I’ll give it to Velvet the next time I see her.”

When Eleanor was out of their sight, Raven turned her attention to Velvet. She wasn’t sure how the other daemon would take this. “Velvet. Are you going to be…alright? I mean she is your friend from what we could tell and-”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Raven didn’t understand what Velvet meant by that. Neither did Rokurou. “You mind explaining that?”

Velvet continued to stare at the path Eleanor took to the village. “It doesn’t matter if Eleanor and I know each other. She’s an exorcist and I will bring down any exorcist that stands in my way, no matter who they are or who they were, to their grave.”


End file.
